


The Family They Deserve: Finale

by thegreatficmaster



Series: The Family They Deserve [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy John Winchester, Happy Winchesters (Supernatural), Reader-Insert, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 19:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20296465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Y/n’s boys have grown up.





	The Family They Deserve: Finale

John wrapped his arm around y/n, pulling her closer as she sniffled.

“You ok?” he asked quietly, not wanting to draw too much attention to themselves.

She nodded, weepily watching Sam, Dean stood behind him, both boys dressed in the most beautiful suits.

“I can’t believe how much they’ve grown up”, she mumbled, wiping her nose just as Dean turned around.

He noticed her tears and sent her a reassuring smile, which she reciprocated.

“Look at them”, she blubbered, remembering when they barely reached her waist, Sam clinging to her constantly, Dean following her around everywhere she went.

Now, they stood there-grown men, one of them ready to take the next step in his life and start his family.

“They wouldn’t be here without you”, John stated, y/n not responding as the organ swelled, doors opening, the blushing bride staring at her husband happily, a fresh wave of tears streaming down y/n’s face as she watched her baby become a husband.

She spotted Dean sat alone at the table, eyes fixed on the bar.

Y/n left John with Sam, walking over and sitting beside Dean.

“Hey, sweetie. You ok?” she asked, Dean nodding softly.

She followed his gaze, now realizing who Dean had been staring at for the better half of an hour.

“So…your brother tied the knot. You got anyone in mind?” she asked, not missing the way his eyes widened at the knowing smile on her face.

It’d been a long while since an angry father or jilted lover showed up at the door, asking for Dean to come out. And y/n had noticed he’d cleaned up his act a little-less drinking, fewer random hook-ups, and more taking care of himself.

All of that, in her mind, meant one thing. There was someone he was trying to impress. Someone Dean had been bringing round to the house almost every day-someone y/n was sure felt the same.

“Right, well…you stay here”, she muttered, sliding off the chair and taking a step towards the bar, when Dean grabbed her arm lightly.

“Wait-what’re you gonna do?” he asked worriedly.

She grinned widely, patting his cheek and kissing his temple.

“Don’t you worry, Dean. You just let me do the talking”, she said, striding away with determination, eager to see Dean finally be happy.

And if this was the person he chose, so be it.

Dean watched worriedly as she went, John and Sam returning to the table, all three watching y/n try to set up her oldest son.

When she turned back, a victorious grin on her face, all three men smiled simultaneously, Sam and Dean grateful for y/n choosing to be their mom when she didn’t have to-for raising them and loving them like her own.

And John simply watched on, his heart fluttering as it always did at the sight of his wife, unable to imagine ever loving a woman more than y/n.

She’d been the glue that held the family together, and he couldn’t imagine life without her.


End file.
